Teardrop of the Moon
by Casa Circe
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK 2017, Day Two: Underwater. Katara and Zuko take a short underwater excursion in the North Pole and he surprises her with a gift.


**ZUTARA WEEK 2017, Day 2: UNDERWATER**

 _ **Teardrop of the Moon**_

 **DISCLAIMER:** _Avatar: the Last Airbender_ belong to Bryke, but Zutara Week belongs to all Zutarians.

 **NOTE:**

 _Set post-series, when all is well and Kataang is not a thing. A short, lighthearted piece for a pretty interesting prompt. It was tempting to go the mermaid AU route but I didn't have enough creative ideas for that so I settled on this one instead. And it turned out better than I expected._

 _Enjoy!_

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

When Katara decided to take short underwater excursion during the group's visit to the North Pole, she was surprised when Zuko was the only one who volunteered to join her.

The others made some excuse or other but the waterbender did not really mind. She had her duties as well but she simply wanted a short break to explore the depths of the North, where she knew there were ruins of an earlier civilization.

Zuko proved to be more competent swimmer than Katara had anticipated. They took a few, warm-up dives before taking the real plunge and she was impressed at how easily he moved through the water, even despite the low temperature. For his part, he remembered the last time he had swum in those cold, dark depths and he was grateful that he was now doing so in far happier circumstances.

"Not bad for a firebender," Katara said with a smile when they first surfaced for air.

"Thanks," Zuko replied before explaining further, "Everyone in the Fire Navy had to undergo rigorous training to test our endurance and adaptability to different environment. Being royalty did not exempt me from any of the training. On the contrary, I had to work harder than most so that I could set a good example to our soldiers."

"And I'm sure you did," Katara remarked, "I don't think anyone who knows you can doubt how hard you work."

He nodded appreciatively.

When they were ready, they both finally dived deep into the sea, Katara guiding them with a glowing orb of water. As they swam, she couldn't help but notice how at home her companion seemed in her element. There was a certain compatibility there, the implications of which she did not yet want to explore.

Instead, she focused her attention on the submerged ruins of an ancient Moon Temple and when they reached the site, they both marveled at the unique architecture, intact and elaborate as ever, surviving the passage of time. Pillars and towers, statues of the past waterbender Avatars and other symbolic carvings remained visible, remnants of a glorious culture.

Zuko found himself fascinated by what he saw, and Katara noticed that he seemed almost as appreciative as she was. She had come to learn that he was more open-minded than most and that he had a real curiosity for the different cultures of the Four Nations.

Zuko's banishment had afforded him the unique advantage of traveling across the world and though for the most part his efforts had been focused on capturing the Avatar, he had sometimes also been interested in the unique and diverse cultures he encountered, an interest his uncle had encouraged at every opportunity.

The firebender lingered by every statue or corner of the temple, easily swimming from one corner to the next, as they continued to explore the ruins. They would surface for air every now and then before diving back to continue their expedition.

At length, Katara decided that they had had enough exploring for one day and it was high time to return to their friends. The resurfaced and sat on the icy shores for a few minutes, reflecting on what they had seen.

"All in all a day well-spent, I think," she said with satisfaction, "and I appreciate your company."

"Thank you for inviting me in the first place," Zuko replied before pulling something out of his pocket, "I found a little something for you."

"Me?" Katara said curiously.

The firebender approached her, took her hand gently, and placed a beautiful pearl on it. Katara's eyes widened in wonder as she gazed at the magnificent jewel.

"Where did you find this?" she asked in awe.

"In an old, crusty oyster not far from the temple," Zuko explained shyly, "I read somewhere that pearls were called 'teardrops of the moon.' So I thought it would suit you."

"Thank you," was all Katara managed to say.

"I don't know anything about jewelry or anything like that," the firebender admitted, "But I think this would make a good pendant on a necklace like the one you have now, the one I found so long ago."

"The one you refused to give back to me," Katara reminded him but when he looked grave.

"I'm sorry," he said somberly.

Katara laughed and said that she was only teasing. "That was a lifetime ago," she said, "Everything's different now."

The waterbender blushed when she remembered her grandmother's necklace and to her relief, Zuko was not looking at her. He probably didn't know the significance of that necklace and for now, and Katara wondered if he would have still given her the pearl had he known. But she did not want to dwell on that now.

She gazed once more at the beautiful pearl in her hand, and she remembered reading somewhere that pearls were a symbol of hope. She could not imagine a more perfect gift.


End file.
